


Love Is Advanced Mathematics [Podfic]

by blackglass



Series: Interstitial [Podfic] [3]
Category: The Martian - Andy Weir
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Because #yuletide, Diary/Journal, Gen, Mating Rituals, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Recovery, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5851084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Love Is Advanced Mathematics" by Lanna Michaels.</p><p>"The great love story of Chris Beck and Beth Johanssen, as told by Mark Watney, who they are trying to get into bed."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is Advanced Mathematics [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Love Is Advanced Mathematics.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4977634) by [Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels). 



  
  
Cover art by: [cloudlake](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudlake)  


Length: 16:55  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/love%20is%20advanced%20mathematics.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> It is my 3rd podfic anniversary!!! \0/!!! And I included a fun little blooper at the end to celebrate. :)


End file.
